Kazumi Rose Kizari-Kagura (Paradius)
Kazumi Rose Kizari is the biological daughter of Miyoko Kizari and Pallad Kizari born on Christmas Day of 2018. The future Kazumi from the year 2068-2069 is known for being Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi and later being able to transform into Oma Zi-O thanks to Sougo. Kazumi is deeply in History Before Time Traveling. The future Kazumi grew up distanced from her adopted sister Bella. Because of this, Kazumi was usually around her slightly younger cousin Daisuke Banjo. The two grew up together and traveled on Pokemon adventures. After one of their adventures though, the cousins were warned of a threat that was coming their way and Ruru gave Daisuke his gear having Shadow send him to 2018. Ruru asked Kazumi to stay behind until her own equipment was ready and Kazumi agreed separating from her cousin for now. She spent the time training alongside the 2068 version of Shay as well as some of the other Riders. Going to the Past. A week before her expected birth in 2018, Kazumi finally had her equipment and was deemed Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi as she was sent back to the past to be reunited with her cousin. At her arrival, she shocked the 2018 versions of Miyoko and Pallad as Daisuke had kept it a surprise from them. As soon as she was settled in, Kazumi got caught up with Daisuke checking on the RideWatches that they had already collected. She then quickly collected the Snipe, Brave, and Poppy RideWatches from Shay, Jake and Aelita. The Kiva RideWatch and Revealing Haru's Dark Secret. After Christmas ended and the Riders left Evol's home planet, returning to Paradius, Kazumi rushed to her Aunt Vanny, who had just made up with Miyoko and explained the situation. Vanny in return gave Kazumi her old Sugar Rush racer and Karma, Miyoko's iJag, gave Kazumi the Kiva RideWatch. While Kazumi was fighting Captain N to get him away from Shay, Karma gave Kazumi the Basshaa Magnum as well and she used it to defeat N. Later on, tired of holding the information she knew inside, she pulled Daisuke aside and revealed to him that Haru was the reincarnation of Ray aka Chronos. The cousins end up deciding that it was best to hide this information from the others knowing that it would be traumatic to Pallad and that it would anger Miyoko. Stealing The Precure Watches Kazumi was set on making Haru suffer for what he did to both of her parents so she had a rather mischievous idea. She got Daisuke's attention and pulled her cousin into her mother's alchemy lab and creates a potion to mess with Haru's head slipping it into a drink and making it appear near Haru using her magic. When Haru drank it and fell asleep, while the Bad Ends were off causing destruction, her and Daisuke slipped in and stole all of the Precure Watches placing them into a bag. The two were nearly caught by the Bad Ends but quickly escaped celebrating a huge victory. Kazumi's Crush and Haru's Attack on Paradius A bit after saving the Precure Watches, Kazumi planned on relaxing a bit hanging out with her cousin. Soon enough another Time Mazine appeared revealing another person Kazumi was close to. Kamen Rider Shinobi Rentaro Kagura. Kazumi had a huge crush on Rentaro but she was afraid to tell him. She finally confessed to him and with her parents' blessings the two started dating. A bit later Junko walked in Paradius going to bug Maki and Evol but Haru appeared and tired of his actions Kazumi attacked him head on grabbing the Paradox RideWatch from Daisuke. Before Haru could defeat her though, Sougo appeared and interfered saving Kazumi and giving her a chance to attack Haru. An explosion blasted out and caught Kazumi in it sending her towards a wall but Daisuke managed to catch her, saving her from a more fatal injury. Because of this, Kazumi had to remain in bedrest for a while. She recovered as Woz was brought into Paradius and after the two were recovered. They sparred against each other and soon after Rentaro gave Woz his MiRide Watch, while giving Kazumi a Ride Watch based on his power. Sougo joining Paradius and Gaining the Oma Zi-O RideWatch. After Kazumi recovered, she discovered her mom found out about Haru's true identity and was surprised by how calmly Miyoko took the news. Miyoko then told her daughter that she would keep their secret as well. As she was outside after winning her first Pokemon Showcase Princess Key, she noticed Sougo approach the base but before she could do anything he explained that he wasn't there to cause trouble. When asked to live in Paradius, Kazumi agreed to it and she was then given the Oma Zi-O RideWatch. She started to trust Sougo after he had saved her from Haru but she was worried about the watch so she held on to it not using it for now. The Third Battle Royale! Haru's Attack and Kazumi's Awakening as Oma Zi-O! As the third battle Royale kicked off, Kazumi and Daisuke discovered from the newly merged and reformed Bad End Beauty that Haru planned to steal power from the fighters in the Battle Royale. While they stayed home watching on tv, Miyoko and Bad End Beauty had slipped into the arena with help from Sky Parks and started trying to get rid of the crystals. As the plan advanced, Kazumi stood with her cousin seeing the devastating power that Haru held. Kazumi soon noticed the fear showing in Daisuke and her father's eyes as a sudden determination showed in her own features. She made a decision that day and went to Sougo and requested to become his student stating that she would use the Oma Zi-O Watch. She spent the next few days training and preparing for the trial she would soon face. A few days later in the Paradius Building, Kazumi stood on her own as she pulled out the Oma Zi-O RideWatch taking a deep breath before activating it as the demonic chime ringed out. Before her a dark aura formed changing into a demonic version of herself. The two clashed valiantly fighting for their own ideals but as the demonic Kazumi started to fade, Kazumi grabbed her embracing her inner darkness forming a bond between the two versions of herself. As the demon Kazumi faded inside of her, Kazumi's body glowed and the Oma Zi-O Armor formed on her body. When she changed back Kazumi had markings under her eyes and her right eye was now a golden demon's eye. With this Kazumi secretly trained under Sougo and started learning how to fully control her newly obtained powers. Fighting in the Battle Royale and Being Targeted by Haru After gaining her new powers, Kazumi joined Woz in the Battle Royale, keeping her new powers under wraps while battling as Tsukuyomi. During her fight, Kazumi was annoyed by her mother's ex boyfriend Sky and she nearly revealed that she had the powers of Oma Zi-O but Woz used his book's power to stop her and calm her. As the battle continued Haru appeared once more with the intention of destroying Kazumi because she refused to fear him. She ended up getting attacked but healed by Woz before she had overheated. Category:『 Mirai 』 Category:User:AzureLividus Category:『 Paradox 』 Category:User:ParadoxHuntress Category:Kamen Rider Paradius: The Hero's Tale